Uncommon Soldiers
by privatenaruto67
Summary: The United States had been asked by the president of Ethiopia to help take down a milita organization called the red devils. Captain Uzumaki Naru and her brother 2nd Lt. Uzumaki Zaara was in the 1st Marine Division was then transferred to Marine Forces Recon unit to help the besieged country. no pairings at this time.
1. Chapter 1: Valor under fire

**Uncommon Soldiers**

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Sound effects"**_

**Location/Time**

**Do not own naruto  


* * *

****Chu Lei, South Vietnam  
30 Miles from the Demilitarized zone  
September 12, 1965  
1320 Hours**

A Squad of Four U.S. Marines from the 7th Marine Battalion, were slowly and alertly crossing a rice patty field in a spread out pattern with a marine a in front leading, approaching an seemingly deserted village, or what marines have codenamed villages "Hamlets". The mission of this squad of marines were to clear out the hamlet of chu lei of the Vietcong. The village was suspected to be an camp for the Vietcong, that launch ambushes against any American unit and supply convoys going to Khe Sanh Combat base. The Vietcong, was the communist North Vietnam's guerrilla army that fought using guerrilla tactics.

The marine who was taking point was the squad leader, was 26 year old captain Heartman Donald.

The next marine was the medic, 23 year old Sergeant Johnson Carter.

The third marine was Machine Gunner, 28 year old Corporal McCord Williams.

The last and youngest of the squad was the rifleman, 18 year old Sergeant First Class Namikaze Uzumaki Minato.

Donald, Carter, and Minato all were armed with the marines standard issue M16A1 Assault Rifles, While Williams was armed with the M60 light machine gun. They all wore forest green trousers, flak jackets, Kevlar helmets, with minato being the only one who had no shirt under his flak jacket. He had it half zipped, to show the 6 pack abs and muscled chest he had from mouths of physical training and conditioning. Minato had strapped to the outside of his helmet, a picture of a women with red hair and emerald green eyes, and wore a long red dress that seem to bulge out at her stomach area. The women was 20 year old Kushina uzumaki, his newlywed wife and she was, in the picture, 2 mouths pregnant with twins.

They were walking cautiously torwards the village unaware of the Vietcong soldiers, that are hiding in the shadows of the windows of the straw huts, with their AK47s and RPK light machine guns aimed at them, waiting for them to spring the trap set for them.

As Donald walked through the long grass of the field, he stopped suddenly when he heard a click which cause the squad to stop also, thinking he had spotted something. Donald looked down very slowly to see he had stepped on a trip wire, he snapped his head up and looked back before yelling, "BOOBY TRA", was all he got to yelled back, before the explosion went off and sent him flying in the air and landed 10 feet away from them. Then ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE.

The Vietcong opened fire on them, and they immediately hit the ground to avoid the intense fire coming from the village. Minato and carter fired three round bursts at buildings and Williams began putting down large volume of rounds into the windows to try and pin the enemy down.

"Shit Doc the cap beens hit, can you get to him", minato asked as he reloaded a new magazine into his M16.

"Nah, not with the fire coming from those hooches", said carter firing a burst of his M16.

_"Damn it to hell, if I don't get cap he won't make it",_ Minato thought in anger. He won't lose another friend to those vietcong pigs, he rufuse to let not another die.

"COVER ME", minato yelled, as he got to his feet and quickly ran to his downed squad leader and friend, while bullets whizzed by his head and impacting the ground infront or beside him. Williams and carter laid down supressive fire, to cover minato.

When minato got him, what he found would forever be etched on his mind. Heartman was alive but bearly, both of his legs were blown off and his left eye was hanging out of his socket. Shaking his horror away, with one hand he heaved Heartman over his left shoulder, while his other hand had his M16. He moved quickly back to the squad, only able to speed walk due to the 130 pounds of additionally weight. Miraculously, minato made it back to the squad and laid heartman down on the ground behind the small stone wall they took cover behind.

Carter began to tend heartman, but by look on his face...it wasn't good news.

"He has a low pulse, we need to get him medevac", carter said, as he bandage around his head to keep the eye in the socket.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW SERGE", asked williams as he coutinued to put suppressive fire on the gunners. He had his M60 on the bipod against the wall.

Minato thought about what to do, they still had to take out that village, so that the niether the north vietnamese army or the vietcong could it anymore. But they were outnumbered 3 to 1 and they had a crictically wounded squad leader, that only had 20 minutes to get to a field hospital, or he would die. With no other options, he only signed in defeat.

"At current situation we're in....we can't countinue the mission, we're outnumbered and we have wounded. We have to call for a chopper to come and picked us up", Minato said.

The two of them nodded, and continued to fire at the now 50 vietcong soldiers now that now firing at them. Minato took out a handheld radio from one of his pouches on the belt.

"Papa Bear, this is shrew 3 come in, over", minato called over the radio.

"shrew 3 this papa bear, go ahead whats your situation, over", said an male voice.

"papa bear, we have ran into the vietcong at chu lei, they have us outnumbered. Captain Heartmen is critically wounded, we need immediate MEDEVAC(Medical Evacuation), over", minato replied.

"roger that shrew 3, there is a huey helicopter near your area. Crazy Horse 5-6, what is your ETA on location", said the mission commander.

"Crazy Horse here, we're coming up on the location, pop smoke to mark your location", the huey pilot said.

Minato took out a smoke grenade and pulled the pin. He threw it into the rice patty fields behind them.

"I've got red smoke, we're coming in be ready", said the pilot.

Sure enough the UH-1 arrived and landed 30 yards behind them, the M60 door gunner returning fire with his M60 machine gun.

"YOU GUYS GO I'LL GIVE YOU COVER", Minato said as he fired bursts of his M16, at the approaching enemy, killing a few of them.

Carter slung heartmen's arm around his shoulders and they ran to the chopper, with Williams following. Once he was sure they made it the chopper minato fired one last burst of rounds, before making the 30 yard run to the chopper. When he was halfway there, he was hit in the shoulder and leg, which caused him stumble. Ignoring the pain, he quickly got up and ran the last yards to the waiting chopper. He dove inside the huey, with the help of his comrades.

"COME ON GO, GO,GO", yelled Williams to the pilot.

The pilot lifted the UH-1 into the air, with the right side door gunner and McCord's M60 giving covering fire. Everyone sign of relief, when the helicopter was out of range of the enemy and was heading back to Khe Sanh Marine Combat Base. Minato looked at carter, to see he was tending to the captain.

"How is he, is...is he going to make it", minato asked afraid of what the answer might. Carter only smiled and spoke with a nod.

"yeah boss, he'll live thanks to you", carter said.

"I didn't want not another one of my friends to die...I did what any other man would have done in my position...right?", minato said.

Minato took the picture of his young wife from his helmet and started gazing at it , no doubtingly now close to the end of her pregency term and could deliver anytime now.

_"Kushina....honey I wish I could be there for you when you have to give birth to our two childern....I only this foolish war would end sooner, maybe just maybe I could be with you at last",_ Minato thought, as he signed and looked out the window, to continue with his thoughts.

_"come to think of it, there always been that one questions that still stumps me.....what the hell I'm doing here", _minato thought as he stuck in the photo back in place on the helmet.

* * *

**Konoha city, Georgia  
The Shodaime Hospital  
3:00 pm**

In a room on the third floor, Kushina was screaming out in pain as she was in was giving birth.

"Come on kushina, give me one good push you can do it", said a doctor at her enterence ready to catch both babies.

"AHHHHHHHHHH", kushina screamed out in pain. Then suddenly there was one cry, and then a second after that another.

"Congratulations Mrs. Uzumaki you have a boy and a girl", said the doctor as he passed them off to the nurses in the room to clean and bundle them up in blue and pink blankets respectively.

A nurse walked up to the exhausted mother with two bundles. Kushina held out her arms to take her babies.

"My baby boy....my baby girl you two are cuttest little things are you", kushina said as she held them her arms, with a motherly tone.

The boy had tuft of blond hair and had blues eyes of his father, while the infant girl had tuft of red hair and emarld eyes, just like her.

"Would are their names mrs. uzumaki", asked a nurse as she held a clipboard and pen ready to record the names of the twins.

"The boy will be zaara uzumaki....the girl will be naru uzumaki", said kushina as the twins yawned and went to sleep.

And so this is were their story begans, the story of how they followed their fathers footsteps of being the UNCOMMON SOLDIERS.  


* * *

**And thats a rap people review tell me how you liked it or hated either way, I'll revise them when I'm not busy,**

**See ya later  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Tight Spot

Download and stream all the new and latest mixtures for FREE at


End file.
